In the telecommunications field, it is necessary to create a large number of semi-permanent electrical connections between wire pairs. Such connections are usually made with releasable connectors such as shown in our earlier British Patent applications Nos. GB-A-2293699 and GB-A-2303500. The former shows the arrangement in which such connectors, sold by us under the Trade Mark "Mini Rocker" are arranged, i.e. in parallel strips of ten connectors. It is necessary to arrange the connectors in a compact array such that the entire apparatus does not occupy an excessive volume, in view of the large number of wire pairs to be connected.
Telephone lines are often suspended above ground where they are susceptible to lightning strike. Lines are also at risk of contact with electrical power cables, whether above or below ground. This means that it is often necessary to provide surge protection for telecommunications contacts. Heretofore, our Mini Rocker connectors have been fitted with surge protection as and where necessary by providing a plug-in module above the Mini Rocker array which contains individual surge arrestors and contacts adapted to extend into test access points and make contact with the internal insulation displacement connectors.